Collisions
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Eren Jaeger and Alyssa Stark have never gotten along because of an… incident. They're both hotheaded and stubborn to the bone, causing their personalities to clash. But maybe, just maybe, they can put aside their differences and become frien- "What did you just say, Jaeger?" "Are you deaf, Stark? I said to get out of my way!" "Who died and made you king of the world?" EREN/OC/?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! StarrySky0103 here with a new story once again even though I have like 10 other stories I need to work on! This story is an EREN/OC/? story. The ? person will be most probably Jean, Levi, or Armin, or maybe all three of them, but the official result will be EREN/OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Eren Jaeger and Alyssa Stark have never gotten along because of a certain… incident. They're both hotheaded and stubborn to the bone, causing their personalities to clash. But maybe, just maybe, they'll be able to put aside their differences and become frien-**_

_**"What the hell did you just say, Jaeger?"**_

_**"Are you deaf, Stark? I said to get out of my way!"**_

_**"Who died and made you king of the fucking world?!"**_

_**…Or maybe not.**_

_**EREN/OC/?**_

* * *

**"You have enemies?**

**Good.**

**That means you've stood up for something,**

**sometime in your life."**

**Winston Churchill**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey, Alyssa, can you help me out with the 3D Maneuver Gear?"

"Sure, of course."

"Alyssa, you have such pretty hair! Is it dyed?"

"Nope, natural."

"The girls are gonna play cards later on. Wanna join?"

"I'm always ready for a good game of cards. I'm warning you though, I'm strong."

I saw Jaeger look over in my direction with a heated glare to which I responded with a smirk. "Aw, Jaeger, I know I'm beautiful, but it's rude to stare." He clenched his teeth and I felt another glare pierce through my skull. I turned my head slightly to see Ackerman. "What's wrong, Ackerman? It's not lady-like to glare." I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Alyssa," Marco whispered warningly. I ignored him as usual. Jaeger abruptly stood up as I followed suit. We ended up in the middle of the cafeteria. I had to raise my head to look into his eyes.

"Do you need something?" I asked, tilting my head cutely with a mocking smile.

"You might want to do something about that shitty attitude of yours, Stark. It's almost as bad as Horse Face's over there." I narrowed my eyes at the insult towards my best friend.

"You're just upset that Jean's better than you at, what was it again? Oh yeah, everything," I sneered. I saw Jean smirk in the corner of my eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Sunshine, or someone might cut off that pretty little tongue of yours." I scowled at the horrid nickname.

"Oh, I'm glad you're paying so much attention to my mouth, Jaeger." To explain further, I stuck out my tongue to slowly and seductively lick my lips.

"Fuck you, Stark," he growled with a blush.

"You wish, Jaeger," I shot back.

_Confused? While it's normal for big-mouth Jaeger to get enemies, it's rare for me, the fun and popular cadet, to easily get so riled up. Well, since you seem so curious, how about I tell you what exactly has conspired between me, Alyssa Stark, and him, Eren Jaeger? But I'm warning you now. It's a long and complicated story and once you start... there's no going back._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, did you guys like it? I wanted to write a story that was all in first person P.O.V. and I wanted to try a humor story too. If you liked it and think I should continue, FOLLOW, FAVORITE and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Why I Hate Jaeger

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

* * *

**"I hate you so much that if we were the last two users on Facebook, **

**I still wouldn't accept your friend request."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: WHY I HATE JAEGER **

**_ Okay, so my name is Alyssa Stark and in my 15 years, there have been three events that have had a large impact on my current life. The first event was meeting my two best friends._**

* * *

_ "Alyssa! Oh, you got your new dress dirty again! How many times have I told you to not play around in the dirt?!" I rolled my eyes as I listened to my mother say the same thing for the 100__th__ time or so._

_ "Sorry, Mom," I apologized insincerely. She sighed._

_ "Oh, Alyssa." Soon after listening to a half-hour of my mom's lecture, I made my way outside once again. I frowned as I looked up at the large walls that surrounded us. As I walked and stared at the walls, I didn't notice a boy in front of me._

_ "OW!"_

_ "Woah!" I groaned in pain and looked at what I had bumped into. I saw a boy around my age. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled. I scowled._

_ "Why don't you?!" I snapped. I'm a generally a pretty good person, but I don't take it well when someone's rude. He opened his mouth to retort when another voice spoke._

_ "It was just an accident, Jean," a boy with freckles and dark hair said kindly. He turned to me with a smile. "Are you alright?" He reached a hand towards me which I gratefully took to hoist myself up._

_ "Thanks." I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?" He didn't look the least bit offended by my suspicious tone._

_ "I'm Marco Bott and this is my friend, Jean Kirschtein." _

* * *

** The second event… was something that I'd rather not talk about.**

* * *

_"NO! Mom!"_

_ "Run, Alyssa!"_

_ "No! Not without you!"_

* * *

**The third and most scorned event… was meeting my #1 enemy… Eren Jaeger.**

* * *

**I didn't start hating Jaeger without a reason like some of the rumors said. Everyone thinks that when Jaeger and I met, sparks flew and we just started hating each other, but no, something happened. And for your information… it was his fault. It started on the first day as cadets…**

* * *

_ "My name is Keith Shadis and I will, unfortunately, be your instructor. I will spend three years and pound Titan fighting abilities into you to turn you from worthless Titan bait into glorious soldiers!" I watched apathetically as he walked past me and straight to Jean. "Who the hell are you?!"_

_ "I'm Jean Kirschtein from Trost!"_

_ "And why are you here?!" Jean hesitated before answering._

_ "I want to join the Military Police and live in the inner walls."_

_ "Oh, really? You want to live in the inner walls, do you?"_

_ "Yes!" I gasped when Instructor Shadis slammed his head against Jean's._

_ "I never said you could sit! You aren't gonna be able to get in the Military Police if something like this gets you down!"_

_ "Jean!" I called. I quickly moved to squat down next to my fallen friend._

_ "So you need your girlfriend to help you?! I was going to spare you, but I guess not! What's your name?!" I glared up at him and slowly stood up._

_ "Alyssa Stark from Trost district!"_

_ "Well, Stark. Keep your boyfriend in line!" I gritted my teeth in annoyance._

* * *

**So I bet you're wondering, "How the heck does Jaeger fit into all of this?" Well, don't worry, he's coming, unfortunately. I can't fathom why you would be waiting for that idiot to come in. It was at dinnertime…**

* * *

"How big was it?"

"Just tall enough to look over the wall."

"I heard that it straddled the wall!"

"Me too!"

"No, it wasn't that big."

"What about the Armored Titan?"

"They call it that, but it looked like a regular Titan to me."

"And the regular Titans?" The boy that was being questioned, Eren Jaeger from Shiganshina, I believe, dropped his spoon and covered his mouth, looking sick. Marco, the ever-so-sweet boy, spoke up.

"Let's stop questioning him. I'm sure there are memories he'd rather forget."

"…Actually, Titans are no big deal. Once we learn how to operate the 3D Maneuver Gear, the Titans will be no match for us. We finally have the chance to be soldiers. I just swallowed wrong earlier. I'll join the Survey Corps and rid the world of Titans! I'll kill them al-"

"Hey, are you insane? Did you just say that you want to join the Survey Corps?" Jean questioned. Eren turned to look at us.

"That's right. And if I remember correctly, you were the one that wanted to join the Military Police and live an easy life."

"What can I say? I'm an honest man. It's better than acting all tough when you're scared shitless." I nudged him warningly, but he ignored it. Eren abruptly stood up.

"Are you talking about me?" he asked threateningly.

"Oh, sorry I offended you," Jean said half-heartedly as he stood up also. "Look. My bad. I wasn't trying to judge how you think. Let's forget about this." He held out a hand as a peace offering. Eren looked at it for a second.

"Yeah, same here. Sorry." Then he proceeded to slap Jean's hand away. That's when I decided to step in.

"Well, well, calm down, you two." I turned to Eren. "Sorry, he doesn't mean any harm," I apologized on Jean's behalf. "Anyway, w-" Eren took a step forward and, being the dumbass that he is, managed to trip over flat ground. He fell forward on the thing in front of him: Me. We tumbled onto the ground in a heap. "Ugh," I groaned. I opened my eyes to find Eren… on top of me… with our lips touching… and his hand grabbing something that he shouldn't have been touching at all. My eyes widened as I hurriedly pushed him off and got up. "What the hell are you doing, Jaeger?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear!" From beside me, I saw Jean's face darken.

"Jaeger, you bastard… Who the hell do you think you are, touching Alyssa like that?! I'm gonna murder you!" Jean jumped forward and grabbed Eren by the collar.

"Chill out! It was an accident!"

"An accident, my ass! I bet you were planning this! My god, I bet you were planning on coming into Alyssa's room in the middle of the night and taking her innocence, weren't you?! Well, consider that plan a fail 'cause I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"It was a goddamn accident!"

"Tell that to court 'cause that's where you're gonna end up after I report you for molestation and attempted rape!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

* * *

**And that's how everything started. What? You think that I overreacted and that I should apologize to Jaeger? Hmph! That was not my fault! I won't apologize and you can't do a thing about it because this is my goddamn story and I can tell it however the hell I want to!**

** …Now, back to the story.**

* * *

** Well, I'm not one to make enemies, but I guess there's a first for everything because I apparently made ****_two _****enemies that day.**

* * *

I felt a hot glare on my back and sighed. It had been a week since Jaeger and I's argument and it seems that Jaeger had a little guard dog with him, AKA Mikasa Ackerman. It seems like Ackerman is extremely overprotective of Jaeger and if I'm Jaeger's enemy, that makes me her enemy also. Though she doesn't seem to mind Jean for some reason. "What now, Ackerman?"

"You're annoying."

"Look, I don't get why you hate me so much."

"You made Eren upset."

"So did Jean," I pointed out.

"I don't like you."

"Yeah, I kinda got the message."

"I hate you."

"Go jump off a cliff, Ackerman."

"Bitch."

* * *

**Yes, that's how our fights usually go. Short, choppy, and to the point. Well, I think that you understand how infuriating those two are. I can't understand why Jean is so obsessed with that bitc- Oh sorry, I have to go. Marco's calling me.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how was the first chapter? If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW!**

**Also, please check out my new stories!**

_**I'm Just Faith (LEVI/OC) Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic**_

**Faith Conrad was a girl that never stood out. She wasn't popular nor was she unpopular. She wasn't beautiful nor was she ugly. She wasn't smart nor was she stupid. She was just… Faith. But when she does something radical and manages to catch a certain corporal's eye, everything started to change. LEVI/OC**

_**Protecting the Monster (GAARA/OC) Naruto Fanfic**_

**He's the sand monster that everyone fears. But Aiko doesn't believe in petty rumors. She won't decide what kind of person Gaara is until she actually meets him, face-to-face. And at the same time, she has officially made it her mission to annoy the hell out of one Uchiha Sasuke. GAARA/OC/SASUKE**


End file.
